


didn't say at all

by bickz



Series: FFXV Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, hurt i guess, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Nyx is bad at the emotions thing.





	didn't say at all

**Author's Note:**

> these poor boys ((((,:

Nyx thought he would always know exactly what to say and when. He prided himself in being quick-witted, in his ability to come up with a quip in any situation. But for some reason, he finds himself at a loss on this one. How does he tell someone that he loves them so much that it hurts? How does he tell them that he thinks about them day and night, wants to protect them until his dying breath, but he can’t? He never knew how hard it would be to have to shed his insouciant mask and be honest with himself. 

Their farewells were bittersweet. They thought it would only be a few months, maybe even just a handful of weeks. They could survive that long apart -- except that quickly changed. Neither of them could have foreseen that this would happen when they gave each other their final hugs, when Nyx kissed Prompto’s forehead and cupped his cheek and grinned adoringly down at the boy, for the last time.

“I’ll miss you,” Prompto had whined, getting on the tips of his toes to plant a firm kiss on Nyx’s smug mouth.

“You’re such a sap. We’ll see each other soon, babe,” Nyx had chuckled back, nonchalant as always. 

If only he had known. Nyx would have held that boy tight, lifted him in his arms and peppered his entire face with kisses until they were both breathless and giddy with endorphins. And when he let Prompto down, Nyx would have pressed their foreheads together, gave him one last kiss on those rose petal lips, looked deep into those sky blue eyes. “I love you, Prompto,” he would have whispered. “I love you to the moon and back. And I will always love you, even if I’m no longer here. I love you.”


End file.
